Naruto: The Daimyo's Legacy
by RasBoricasso
Summary: A look into the various aspects of the Daimyo and Uzumaki clan. What if they knew that they would be attacked? What would happen if the Daimyos were not just useless men at the helm of power? How would this affect the Narutoverse? Story starts from the very beginning. Small divergence from canon. OCs in large quantities. Strong Naruto! Smart Naruto! Dōjutsu Naruto! Dōjutsu OC!
1. Prologue - Da Capo

What's up, fanfic gang? I'm RasBoricasso and this is my very first fanfic. I'm open to constructive criticism, to better improve the story. Be warned. Your favourite character might get roasted. There is an influx of OCs used to tie the story of Naruto in a way that might or might not appeal to you. There is also a lot of Japanese wording, which will only be explained after a certain number of chapters. Well then, let the fun begin.

This chapter has been revised, so certain words have changed. Subsequent chapters will be edited too.

Also, Naruto is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto. The OCs are borrowed from Saeki Shun and Yuto Tsukuda's Shokugeki no Soma. Neither of which are mine to own.

"Oh well" - human speech

_"What the heck" _\- letters/human thought

**"It's my world!" - summoning/ Bijū speech**

**_"I wonder if he smokes" - _summoning/ Bijū thought**

**Prologue: Da Capo**

The Daimyo is a ruler of one of the Five Great Nations, like a king, and this tradition has been carried down for generations. The earliest example of a Daimyo is Tenji, a ruler of the land of Ko, in present time Kaminari no kuni. Tenji had a concubine named Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, an extra-terrestrial pseudo-deity from a distant world from that of the Great Nations. They had a set of twins together, even though they ended up falling out, resulting in an annihilation of the whole world in the form of Mugen Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu of the Rinne-Sharingan designed to trap its victims in a never ending loop of dreams that reflect their desires, siphoning their chakra via Shinju, a tree the Ōtsutsuki concubine had followed to get to the Elemental Nations, and turn them into mindless slaves with zero interest in individuality whatsoever. Thus, the world was restarted, just like it ended: on a whim, automatically making Kaguya a Daimyo by default.

Her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura had little to no understanding as to why their mother felt the need to make slaves out of people, and instead duked it out with their mom. Hagoromo with his own unique purple Rinne-Sharingan and Hamura with his Tenseigan (after his subsequent death and revival by his elder brother). Years after the inevitable defeat and sealing of the Shinju and Kaguya, the two brothers split, not before raising each other's families in love, as opposed to Kaguya's opinion of power being the best option. With that said, Hamura left one of his sons in the care of his elder brother before leaving for the moon, leading to the formation of the Hyuga clan.

As for Hagoromo, he helped rebuild the scarred world, sharing his beliefs of a peaceful world with understanding of the greater good with Ninshū, the Shinobi Creed which he ended up getting glorified as the Rikudō Sennin for. Spiritual connections with yourself and those around you to help this world to see unification as a means to peace- that is Ninshū. Or that is, what he planned, but he gradually learned that such a creed took longer to achieve, in his case, it seemed impossible. Nevertheless, with him being the first custodian of Ninshū and the first and only master at the time, he, in turn was the first Daimyo of a unified Elemental Nations, surpassing his own father Tenji and his co-predecessors.

He had two sons, before his wife's passing. Ōtsutsuki Indra and Ōtsutsuki Ashura. Indra, the older of the two, have superb insight into the teachings of Ninshū and a knack for turning his insight into reality. In a nutshell, he was a genius. Armed with brains and his father's keen eyes, he was the wind of change that Ninshū had the privilege of dwelling on, in terms of what ninja of a later day and age call ninjutsu. Forming what he called "seals" with his hands, he could call upon abilities charged with his chakra. These abilities were called jutsu, and were based on five elements being the most basic yet most abundant in the world and most attuned to the nature of their world: Mizu, Kaminari, Tsuchi, Kaze and Hi. These hand seals, twelve in total, were attuned to these elements with certain patterns being displayed to call upon a certain jutsu at any given moment, propelled by a certain amount of chakra.

As expected, the breakthrough was awe-inspiring for the other followers of Ninshū, but this worried Hagoromo and in turn, put his younger son in a very precarious position.

Ashura was, for a lack of more precise explanations, the complete opposite of Indra. Brash, impatient and slow on the learning intake, he was considered a dunce and was always frowned upon by the followers of Ninshū due to his capacity as a son of their master and was ridiculed at times for not meeting their expectations as an Ōtsutsuki heir. That would put most people down. For him, it didn't matter that he wasn't as talented as his "nii-san" as he affectionately calls Indra. In fact, he was glad that he had room to learn because that meant more time with his brother in training and just being a kid. Always dozing off when reading his father's various journals on Ninshū and showing off his clumsiness and recklessness during training, he was as free-spirited as they could be and it was perfectly okay with it. Until eventually everything changed and he had to deal with a monster that planned to destroy everything for the sake of peace and order. Yes, the eventual descent of Indra into darkness.

As it came to a point where Hagoromo had to choose a successor to his way of life, he sent his sons to faraway villages on a quest to figure out how they could help out with the situation the villagers were plagued with. The fine detail in that, was that the solution was supposed to be long-term and peaceful. The brothers returned, one returning a few months later and the other, almost a year after. After a short summary of the steps taken from his sons to reach a solution and a brief but powerful intervention from the first toad sage, Gamamaru, Hagoromo made a decision. Ashura was chosen. Unexpectedly, Ashura asked his father to rescind his decision and hand it over to Indra but he refused, not even letting up on the matter. His reason? Indra let the villagers depend on him, instead of encouraging them to work together with him, resulting in a civil war in the village that devastated them days later.

That same night, Indra attacked his father's headquarters, demanding his reasons as to why he chose a dunce over a powerful man like him. His answer was a band of people who unified against him, Ashura included, to defeat him. As much as he tried to decimate them with his Mangekyō Sharingan, a dōjutsu he gained by killing his two best friends, he was defeated in one of the brothers' ever galactic clashes because his younger brother, the dunce that clung to his "nii-san" had inherited his father's Rikudō Sennin powers,a package of powers he thought he would be the one to attain, further infuriating him. After running away to lick his wounds for several decades, he came back, a few days before his father's passing, to further reinforce his point of view, that power will prevail for one has to reign in their power to instill stability and create peace. Vowing to kill his brother and followers, he left.

On the day of Hagoromo's passing, Ashura told his father that he would shower the love, for it is with understanding each other as people can they work around their strengths to reach a greater goal, and the most crucial part of it is to love your fellow people. With that said, Hagoromo took his final breath and left the corporeal plane, leaving Ashura as the leader of Ninshū, the Hagoromo, Uzumaki and Senju clans and the Daimyo of the unified world... or what was left for him to rule. Allies to Ninshū and these clans that Ashura was the progenitor of (indirectly) included Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and so on.

Indra, on the other hand, created a sector of Ninshū that was governed on standards of reinforcement using power as the glue to prolonged stability, with the Uchiha, Kaguya, Yuki, and Chinoike clans as descendants and allied with Yotsuki, Shimura, Hozuki and other clans before the great Warring Clans era, where the prominence of the Uchiha and Senju shone throughout history as the deadliest of the warring clans, with powerhouses such as Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and so forth.

Two clans that never went to war during this period were the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans. Situated near the Hi-Kaminari border and Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni, off the coast of Mizu no Kuni respectively, they had their own battles to win.

The Hyūga clan believed themselves to be of celestial blood and held themselves in such regard. Technically, they were not off the mark. Descendents of Ōtsutsuki Hamura, they have the distinct pupil-less, white eyes of the Ōtsutsuki, the Byakugan, at their disposal and is their most important feature when identifying them. The very first Hyūga, Ōtsutsuki Hideki, had been left under Hagoromo's care by Hamura, his father, when the former had to go to the newly created (at the time) moon, which happened to be a giant seal performed by the twins, who would be later known as Chibaku Tensei. Hideki, was supposed to be an ambassador to the Shinobi that his father would later groom on the moon, and was left with an unsaid task of building his own family so his brothers' (Akira and Tenji - named after his grandfather) descendents, who kept the Ōtsutsuki name could connect together. As is the case, Hideki agreed with his uncle about the principle of understanding each other as a means to attain peace but figured that one should be powerful enough to protect such peace and should go through their fair share of sacrifices to achieve that. Hence, the only way he could do that was to isolate his family from the outside world, selecting a few to re-educate their brethren about the happenings outside of the estate he built, and applying that knowledge to his own interpretation of Ninshū and his father's own brand of teachings from the moon. The result? A systematic way of life that relies on grooming one's own with one key element: never leaking any of the information to the outside world. Thus, the concept of hijutsu was born and more clans decided to be secretive with their own reditions of Ninshū, from which ninjutsu was derived,via Indra.

The same could be said for the Uzumaki clan. The most distinguished clan descended from Ashura, the Uzumaki inherited high chakra capacity and density from him, and were the only clan from this branch of the Ōtsutsuki capable of inheriting a dōjutsu. The reason behind this was never quite explained, although it was speculated that they had more genetic variation exposed to them as opposed to the other descendants. As a result, they have seen a wide variety of these dōjutsu appear on their brethren to a point where they took these mutations as a normal thing.

These dōjutsu included the Chinoike clan's Ketsuryugan, a dōjutsu with a red, dark crimson pupil, and vertical white slit in the middle that allows the wielder to cast very powerful genjutsu and manipulate blood, in particular the iron in blood, the Rinnegan, one of the so-called Great Three Dōjutsu, a purple, three-ringed, black pupil eye capable of of repelling and attracting objects to the wielder, summoning animals outside the corporeal plane, sealing beings by burying them in a gravitational cluster of rock with a epicenter created from thin air, leaping into and through created portals and recalling souls from the afterlife, reviving the bodies they inhabited at the cost of the wielder's life energy, and the Jōgan, or the pure eye, which consists of a black sclera and an azure blue pupil, is not known of due to its rare occurance but is capable of transporting the wielder from one world to the other, similar to the Rinnegan, in what is called jikukan (space-time) ninjutsu, allowing the wielder to get an X-ray vision of their opponents' tenketsu points, like the Byakugan, and is believed to be the progenitor of the three Great Dōjutsu, along with the Rinne-Sharingan.

With a clan as ridiculous as this in terms of overwhelming potential and power, many from other clans would try to kidnap them for their name and exploit them in the hopes that they or their children become powerful, but they would fail completely for multiple reasons.

With an island surrounded by whirlpools capable of sinking the toughest ships ever created, Uzu no Kuni wasimpenetrable. If that was not enough, they had a plethora of seals that covered the whole island in every direction, from a height of of ten thousand metres above sea level to five thousand metres below sea level. These seals, were part of a shinobi art named fuinjutsu, the very same one that used when Hagoromo and Hamura fought against their mother, Kaguya. It is this very art that the rest of the Elemental Nations hated and feared the Uzumaki for. Add in their life force that could make a deity jealous with envy and intellectual prowess, and you would have one of, if not the most powerful and menacing clan to ever grace the Elemental Nations.

Both the Hyūga and Uzumaki were in contact with each other and their distant Ōtsutsuki brethren as the millennia passed and were strictly told not to interfere in the wars, for something despicable would happen if they did. The Uzumaki, led by Ashina, questioned the decision and decided to at least help one clan they were particularly close to: the Senjū, the clan with a thousand skills. As the Warring Clans era drew to a close, Uzumaki Ashina conducted the first Unification Summit between the Uchiha and Senjū,after the latter forced the former to surrender due to the heavy casualties inflicted on them, giving rise to the very first hidden village, a coalition of clans unified by Uchiha Madara and Senjū Hashirama. Signed and sealed, with Ashina as witness, Konohagakure no Sato was born. The village then got an alliance with Uzu no Kuni that same year.

Of course, such an alliance was opposed by citizens of Uzushio, as they saw these former enemies as untrustworthy clans to them and would rather see them dead that alive, so Ashina, proposed for the clan to secure several small islands around Uzu no Kuni, inhabit them, secure them and throw the world off, making sure that people believe that Uzushio is the only place they would inhabit in the event that they are attacked. An evacuation plan spanning years to execute without a hitch, women and children, along with the elderly were taken to these islands and integrated, without any leak of information whatsoever. Three of Ashina's direct relatives and bloodline went to at least one of the islands, so as to keep some kind of hierarchy going. In Uzushio, Ashina, his wife Sayuri, his eldest daughter Mito, his eldest son, Kōjiro and his youngest son Tobio were among the very few inhabitants left, totaling up to five thousand citizens of Uzushio. That meant that, out of twelve thousand citizens, less than half of the population stayed, considering themselves martyrs already. The rest of them moved to three smaller islands. Two on the eastern side of Mizu no Kuni and one on the northern side of Mizu no Kuni. Overall, two thousand citizens per island was the tally. The thousand that was left decided to be spies for the clan and helped their leader Ashina with keeping tabs on the ever growing hidden villages that used the same structure that their leader helped to engineer. Most of them created bases in Konohagakure and the newly created Sunagakure no Sato in Kaze no Kuni. Some spread to Iwagakure in Tsuchi no Kuni as merchantsselling fish imported from Uzushio. Some entered into Kumogakure no Sato.

As the years passed, the hidden villages grew hostile towards each other but did no prefer to show it due to the presence of the Shodaime Hokage, Senjū Hashirama, a peace-loving beast of godly proportion... at least, to them. The Hokage was well-versed in all Shinobi arts, preferring to shine in ninjutsu. With all five nature transformations at his disposal, he is especially lethal in his kekkei genkai, a powerful combination of Doton and Suiton synergized with Yang chakra to create Mokuton (Wood Release). With it, he could create vast forests, conjure up mythical creatures made of wood and even put mythical beasts under his control by binding them and channelling as much Yang chakra as possible to tame them. The first man in history to tame them, without using a dōjutsu, he was considered the God of Shinobi, and his strength spoke volumes.

Question is, who in their right mind would mess with him?

With that fear instilled in the hidden villages representing the Elemental Nations, the first Go-Kage Kaidan was called. By the God of Shinobi.

Now, these village leaders, also called Kage, were here under the basis of highlighting their grievances, firstly, by demanding their terms and conditions for accepting an equal share of power in the form of Bijū.

These Bijū are chakra constructs shaped in the form of animalistic beasts with a number of tails attained to them. Overall, there are nine of them, with tails that signify their hierarchy of strength, from one to nine. Their origin got lost to man as time went on. The few clans that had a faint clue about them were the Senju and Uchiha, with few documents referencing them. The Uzumaki and Hyūga clan knew everything about them but would not spread such information for obvious reasons. As the bickering started and ended, the other leaders had no choice but to accept the Bijū split, with Konoha keeping the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kiri being given the Sanbi turtle and Rokubi slug. Kumo received the Nibi no Nekomata and Hachibi no Ushi-oni. Iwa received Yonbi the Sage Monkey and Gobi, a horse-like beast. Sina received the Ichibi no Tanuki, also known to the public as the Shukaku. As all these hidden villages agreed on the distribution of the Bijū, it left one to negotiate with. One eager village, Takigakure no Sato, decided to cash in on the deal, with that, they were in possession of the Nanabi.

You would think that, with all these efforts that Hashirama took to preserve peace, people would just sit down with all their might to relish in, and not start wars. He learned that the world was not so naïve as to accept handouts and smile about it. The other great hidden villages took this as a major insult to their pride as shinobi. On top of that, tensions were rising in his own village. With the loss of his long-time best friend Uchiha Madara due to a one-man rebellion that resulted in a historic fight between him and Hashirama, theclanwas already ostracized, to a point where their whole estate was taken to theoutskirts of the village. It could be argued that the clan was actually being accommodated with the formation of the Konoha Police Force, as it was comprised of only Uchiha clan members. The Police Force, one of Hashirama's younger brothers' ideas, was excellent and was a great training institution for the clan. The problem with it, was that it gave the rest of the village a chance to ridicule the clan instead of investing pride in the clan. The result was a growing need to gain more power, be itthrough politics or brute strength, planting the seed for a rebellion.

With Tobirama next in line to become Hokage, he figured that he would have to give the hat over to him because the mental toll he had was heavy. Add to the fact that his wife was a target for assassination because of who she is and who she is married to, really did give him many wrinkles. God of Shinobi be dammed!

His eldest son, Itama (named in honour of his second younger brother) brought his expecting (for the second time) wife and three year old daughter Tsunade to the main Senju house in the complex, near Senju Park in the village, for a visit. He was grateful for the visit, as he was playing with his oldest grandchild, and playing, it is implied that they were gambling. Hashirama quickly realized that Tsunade was a terrible gambler, much like he was. That, in itself, is alarmingly dangerous. Looking away at the bundle of joy for a minute, he noticed Itama looking at him, as if he was worried about something. He sighed. Being from a family of sensory type ninja, you could never lie to each other about anything. Well,maybe you could but you never know if you could get away with it. Itama sensed the unease of his father and asked his wife to wait for him in the living room. He gave his "pops" a stare that said, "Let's go to your study." With that, they left.

"Tou-chan, have you told anyone about your illness?" asked Itama.

Hashirama just looked downat the ground, silent. This carried on for a minute, or so until...

"How the hell am I supposed to stay as the Hokage if I have a virus that keeps eating at my chakra? How will I tell your mother? 'Oh hey love, I'm dying in a few months and you need to be strong for the family'... You already get the fact that she's a Jinchuuriki and they hate bad news, especially if it's this catastrophic. I wish I could see my grandchildren grow up into fine shinobi, especially Nawaki. Kami knows how much I already love that grandson of mine. How could I even forget Tobirama? He's going to bite my head off with how I always keep everything to myself until he helps me deal with it, only to see mewither away like a dried up flower. Tell me, what about Azami, your brother? I've never been this low in my life. This is even worse than killing my best friend. It's not even death that I'm scared of. I'm just thinking about everything after. The whole world is resting on my death. That's what I'm most afraid of." Hewhispered, with tears wetting his face.

Itama felt like his heart got stabbed by a stray kunai. He had never seen his dad in such a vulnerable position as he was showing right now. He thought to himself. How does a man who went through a clan war,lost most of his clansmen including Kawarama and Itama, the uncle he was named after, and had to kill his best friend to protect a dream they shared and realized together, get to think that his death is the scariest thing of all? Itama's eyes widened as he realized something. His father was not crying about his own early demise. He was not even talking about giving up everything because of his death.This is what he got from his father.

The gears of warwould turn once he left this world.

Deep down, he knew that everyone except a select few were not gearing up for any show of hostility from any other hidden village and the reason was simple. They got complacent in their peace that they never thought about a Konoha without Hashirama, ever. To the villagers, he was everything. Their friend, their father, mother... it could even be taken a bit further and it could be said that he was their Kami-sama. All hail the Shinobi no Kami, they said. Even though Hashirama himself preached on leaving everything to the next generation, he only got to groom just three people to lead the future, not counting his sons.

Sarutobi Hiruzen- a rascal with innate potential to be the next Shinobi no Kami, already garnering fame with the moniker 'The Professor' for his vast knowledge and expert execution of jutsu from the five nature transformations to the non-elemental jutsu shinobi, some of which he improved to unimaginable degrees. Add to the fact that he's just 18

Mitokado Homura- a very scrawny, brown-haired, glasses-wearing young teenager whose only redeeming ability would be his attention to detail. A typical chuunin-level ninja.

Utatane Koharu- your average kunoichi. Hates weak men and apparently vibes with Hiruzen, despite having only three years in each other's presence. Too bad Saru is an addict for looking underneath the underneath.

He really hoped his brother would survive the impending war he would indirectly start. They both knew from experience that Konoha did not need to fight a war. To him the Warring Clans era was more than his fair share of war. With that being said...

"Please tou-chan... at least tell them what to expect. Everyone will have to understand. I will have to understand that there's a world after you. It's a father's duty to die before their own children. You've already done enough for the village.. for the world, even. Just take a rest, okay? Kaa-chan and the others will understand. Let's go." Itama said.

For some reason, Hashirama felt more light-headed than usual. As he approached his bedroom door, he felt uneasy. The minute Itama opened the door, he saw a slight he didn't want to see.He saw a man who was not a Senju. How did he know?

This is not to say he didn't know his own clansmen. With a preoccupied mind that belongs to the most powerful man in the elemental nations, anything is possible. Even mistaking your family for an enemy.

The man in question was wearing a Takigakurehitai-ateon his forehead. His face was covered with a balaclava-like mask, which one would believe, was to hide his identity. Here's the problem. He knew who he was. He even had the audacity to sit on his bed, while waiting for some sort of response. More than that, he saw red because of one frightening detail.

His daughter-in-law and little Tsunade were being cuddled to sleep by this man.

"Hashirama-dono, what a nice surprise! Let's talk. I don't know if you know me but I'm hoping to discuss the terms of your passing with you. Nice family you have here. Wonder how your son would feel about their disappearance? Oh well... I'm here to claim my cash order here and leave. Is that good to you?" an eerily deep bass voice spoke.

The whole house started to shake, almost like an earthquake. Itama glared daggers at the man. Hashirama was about to pounce on the man when he angrily asked.

"What the hell is Takigakure no Kakuzu doing in my house?!


	2. Prologue: Beginning Of The End

Previously on Daimyo's Legacy:

_The whole house started to shake, almost like an earthquake. Itama glared daggers at the man. Hashirama was about to pounce on the man when he angrily asked._

_"What the hell is Takigakure no Kakuzu doing in my house?!_

Prologue: Beginning of the end

On that signal, the now named Kakuzu performed a seal-less shunshin as he ran out of the very window he had entered. The father-son duo followed the Taki mercenary in hot pursuit. Hashirama had to resort to his Shikkotsu Woods-trained Sennin mode to prevent any more internal damage to his system.

This brand of arts is called senjutsu - the ability to use your body as a rechargeable battery as far as absorbing shizen enerugi (nature energy) is concerned. Basically, you channel this energy to amplify your physical and innate senses to abnormal degrees, in addition to increasing the durability of your body.The first known human practitioner of Senjutsu was Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, gaining the skill from the toad sage Gamamaru's home world, Myoboku-zan. Some practitioners get their senjutsu training from Ryuchi-dō, under the tutelage of the Hakuja Sennin, the snake sage. All these senjutsu methods are lethal. Theoretically speaking, one could learn the various styles of these senjutsu training areas due to the fact that nature energy is the common energy source used, as they are no different from the other. The problem would come when the kata will have to be executed. Certain kata are used in conjunction with their respective Sennin mode practices and as a result, it is not known whether the level of nature energy a wielder is accustomed to, can be used to perform kata of another type Sennin mode, hence it has not been tested.

As Hashirama was chasing Kakuzu, he noticed something peculiar about his running patterns. Instead of seemingly baiting them to a secluded area, he headed off to a place he knew was crowded. If what he was thinking was correct, then the one place he head off to is:

Senju Park.

A subtle "tch" could be heard from the Senju head as he formed ten Moku Bunshin, prompting Itama to create his set of ten Kage Bunshin with five heading to the park, planning to form a one kilometer radius around it. To beat a seasoned mercenary, be more stealthy than you can think. Itama applied this "chicken-in-hiding" approach on multiple occasions and it won because it was never expected. Hashirama told five of his Bunshin to layer the radius Itama up and the other five to contact his best subordinates: Uchiha Kagami, Shimura Danzo, Sarutobi Sasuke, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a distant relative key to this plan of his - Uzumaki Satori. Satori had the privilege of growing up in the Senjū household and was trained by his first cousin Hashirama, who found out about his Eye of Kagura. He could pinpoint an opponent's exact location, recklessly throw himself in the enemies' lines of attack, acting like a drunk to distract them and "guess" where your next line would be, all before they even think of retaliating. The result in this case was Kakuzu being put on the spot before thinking of going to a public spot. Immediately after Hashirama sent the clones, the five were told to intercept the assassin, with help from Satori and his guesswork. With five actual opponents and five clones of the Shinobi no Kami facing him, he would be hard-pressed to do something against them. As soon as the original Hashirama came, he grinned. Time for some quick swipes.

With one fluid motion, he slashed at Satori with a Suiton katana conjured up from thin air, without seals. One would think that Kakuzu was as powerful with Suiton jutsu just like Senjū Tobirama but he knew he couldn't afford to lie about such things. After all, he couldn't create an ocean from thin air. Not only did he not have the chakra control for it, he was not a chakra monster. Still, he prided himself in his technique and had a sense of professionalism that stemmed from his love of the ryo. Everything was just all about the money for him and nothing mattered. Except jutsu and ryo.

Speaking of jutsu, Satori countered Kakuzu with a two-stage Kawarimi from his position to Kakuzu's water sword, punching him in the gut before changing his position from Kakuzu to a clone of Hashirama's, which proceeded to decimate him. Horribly.

Using a taijutsu variation he taught the Might family, the Goken, he kicked Kakuzu high enough for start a mid-air barrage of kicks and feints, that not only threw Kakuzu off for a loop but made him realize that he was actually being used like a training dummy used for taijutsu training.

This was useless, being fed lies by the very village you were supposed to die for was one thing.

Agreeing with such lies is another. But going to a great hidden village, a progenitor of hidden villages at that, attacking its leader on the basis that he was rumoured to be ill and was an easy target is one type of fuckery you need to get your screws checked for.

This was a Kage, the most powerful Kage of his generation.

A man who the Bijū hailed as the ultimate 5-0. Yes, the man who captured eight of the Bijū and subdued them by himself, battled a Bijū-level shinobi along with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and came out on top by defeating said shinobi and sealing said Bijū in his wife, gaining control over the Bijū and granting his village the ultimate bargaining chip. The man could be in a coma and still wipe the floor with him. He would definitely kill the elders back at Taki and steal the Jiōngu or whatever his late friend said black lump of threads was. He was sure of it. Right now, he had to survive. Which was not looking good at the moment.

You could spot Hiruzen taking notes on a scroll like a powerless boy with a tendency of saying he wants to be a hero.

"Oyaji, is Hashirama-sensei going to win with ninjutsu or with that funny Goken style of his? I only heard about it from my former classmate Torai." Hiruzen asked.

Sarutobi Sasuke took that as his cue to place a flimsy looking cigarette on his mouth, snap his fingers and create a small fire jutsu to light it. The smell of tobacco would have forced him to concentrate on the fight but this was more of a simulation that chuunin would have to take in the event that they were drugged or poisoned. Nevertheless, whatever was burning was **not **tobacco.

"Son, it's Goken. Never take it for granted, you never know if you might need to master it like all these other techniques you stole-"

"Oyaji! Stop being a bully! I didn't **steal** them! I asked for permission from the relevant people." Hiruzen admonished.

"Oh, and where is the the paperwork? Funny coming from someone who hates writing reports but has the time to read hentai and giggle like a fangirl. Ah, Soragakure no Sato is afoot! Nice stuff!" retorted and concluded Sasuke. With a nice puff of weed.

With a sick burn to heal, Hiruzen could mumble "get you next time old geezer" so as to not be heard. What if Biwako was here? She would beat his pervy butt all the way to Konoha Day, if she heard his dad sprout such... impurities. A shudder was shut down before it came to the surface.

Kagami couldn't help but laugh at the inner turmoil of his first non-Uchiha friend. He knew they were friends but Hiruzen would never admit it. Not with how he made Hiruzen spend his first date with Biwako without preparing for it.. not that he would've been ready for it.

Danzo was just asking himself if he could reach the same stage as his long-time friend. He only knew a substantial amount of Fuuton ninjutsu and other non-elemental ninjutsu but beyond that, he was like any other chuunin. Nevertheless, he waited for his call to action when they had to apprehend the assassin.

If only such a time could come.

Kakuzu was close to passing out and he knew that if he blundered, he would be captured. With some last-minute thinking, he threw a flash-bomb, pepper-bomb and two vials of potent poison on the ground, which, upon explosion, covered a wide area. This allowed Kakuzu to run, oh so desperately, for his life, like a coward. And he never looked back. Ever. Curse Konoha!

Never force yourself to do a suicide mission.

Meanwhile at the scene of the fight, two things happened.

Everyone got sidetracked by the bombs and poison vials and...

Hashirama fainted.

Danzo was the first to notice and flared his chakra in intervals to alert the Iryō-nin and Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai Black Ops created and trained by Tobirama-sensei.

Three seconds later, a platoon of five ANBU Black Ops and two Iryō-nin shunshined to the scene, gave everyone a pill containing a liquid ball perceived as an anditote corrosive to the poison, as described by the multiple chakra flares that it was only aimed at stopping mobility. Worryingly, their leader took the full brunt of the cowardly escape plot and was knocked out. In the same time it took the platoon to reach the scene, they left for the Konoha hospital. What would happen to Hashirama? Would he survive this attack. Or would this start the first Great Ninja War?

To be continued...


	3. Prologue: Winds Of Change

Prologue: Winds Of Change

It has been months since Senjū Hashirama was brought to Konoha Hospital. To be precise, it has been six months, three weeks and two days ago, if the nurse doing the check up is paying attention. Seventeen year old Sarutobi Biwako was on her shift at the hospital to guard and nurse the Shodaime Hokage back to health. This was a very difficult and huge job. One mistake would guarantee an execution on the spot, no matter how much of a mistake it was. With that in mind, she started her daily routine. She checked manually if the vital signs were present. She drew on his file: Severe low-blood pressure. Slowed heartbeat and slight loss of complexion. With every kanji drawn, Biwako had to briefly stop before shaking. Not because of the underlined threat of ending her life. No. Her reason was painfully obvious.

Lying on that bed, with all those IVs connected to him, was the greatest medic in the Elemental Nations. The only combat medic capable of putting the world on its knees.

Lying in a coma... was the Shinobi no Kami.

Honestly, you would not know what was more heart-breaking... The fact that your greatest role model was reduced to a coma and could be brain dead or the fact that the one person who could heal almost anyone using just his Yang chakra alone, was the one person _everyone _was struggling to save.

Nonetheless, Konoha had to move on.

After calling everyone to the Senjū complex, Itama held a meeting with his clansmen with the Hokage-elect Tobirama present.

Apparently, Tobirama was told that this was a very important meeting to attend, regardless of his new position.

Guess he couldn't keep himself busy with work.

Dreary, with bags under his eyes and a dry trail of tears on his face, he sat down in a seiza position, facing his clansmen. Hoping not to crack under pressure, he assumed a neutral face.

Itama started the meeting.

"Thank you for gathering here today, brethren. Knowing how much we have to contribute to the village given the drastic changes in the village, I appreciate the effort it took to come here and hear my views on the current state of affairs. Now, what I'm going to mention is probably the toughest thing I can say as it not affects me personally, but it's definitely going to affect the whole world."

At that last statement, the Senjū narrowed their eyes and with one simultaneous move, they assumed a seiza position. They did not like where this was supposed to go. Itama simply stated:

"We are already in a world that has left Senjū Hashirama behind."

They bowed their heads in anguish. Clearly, they did not expect their Warring Clan leader to live forever now, did they? Certainly, they were sure that the next generation could defend Konoha like he did, right?

Who were they kidding?

Itama continued, "It had come to Tou-chan's attention that our village has not been able to refine its protectors. This, he said, was mainly due to the fact that he himself cast a shadow on Konoha. He became Hokage. That's true. But he put the spotlight on him. He admitted that he did a lot of things for the village that were received as disrespectful. I'm sure Hokage-sama can recall that Go-Kage Kaidan you attended while I was little. The core subject was the distribution of power between the Great hidden villages. Particularly the Bijū that were captured. Here's where the troublesome part in all of this comes in.

The various villages reluctantly accepted the Bijū because the man distributing them was **feared**. It is human nature to retaliate against something that you fear because you feel that this fear is unnecessary to you. It propells you to be weak. Why should you keep such a feeling in your system?"

The Senjū were confused. Why would the Kage retaliate due to simple **fear**? If anything, they would be overjoyed for the share of the spoils Hashirama-sama gave them, unless...

Being the shrewd person he was, Tobirama quickly deduced what his nephew was going to say.

"The ninja world is cutthroat. Much like Shi no Mori, it is a jungle with the most resourceful and the strongest survive. Anything goes. Now, tell me, if you're the strongest person alive, pitted against a pack of wolves that, individually, you can beat to a pulp, what's the very first thing they would do to you?"

Murmurs arose in the complex. What was Itama on about?

"It's simple, form a chain of attack with seemingly one side, while the leader of the pack attacks another side, for an efficient spread of distance. The wolves, in this case, are the very same sheep we rescued from the wolves called unrest.

Konoha is going to war."

With that, Itama left the complex, not before he put this thought into their heads.

"Konoha is going to war because we betrayed our greatest hero."

As he left, silence brewed over the complex until they snapped. Itama was right.

Konoha enjoyed their peace and lazily bathed in it, instead of protecting the very reason why such peace came to exist.

That same afternoon, Biwako was about to leave Hashirama-sama's when his heartbeat just stopped. Ringing the emergency bell, she called every doctor on her floor to try and resuscitate him because she didn't trust her hands anymore.

Chaos in the hospital room ensued. A Hyūga Iryō-nin put a palm on the former Hokage's chest and performed a chakra pulse jump-start, with no improvement.

She tried, multiple times, over and over again but there was no response. All the others tried CPR but they cried as they looked at the end result.

One of the Iryō-nin was trembling, white cloth in her hands and all. She approached her former Hokage and shakingly placed that same cloth on his head, covering it.

Tears fell on the Iryō-nin's faces and it was apparent as to why this happened.

The 14th generation clan leader of the Senjū, Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital's founder and chief Iryō-nin, and Nidaime Shinobi no Kami, Senjū Hashirama has joined the departed.

With this, Hashirama has started the First Great Ninja War.


	4. Chapter 1: Well Deserved Ascension I

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Varsity has been a pain in the back side. I'm not going to be able to update frequently though. Well then, let's get to it, then!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is under no obligation to be my property in any shape or form. OC characters stem from mostly Haikyuu!! as you'll see the familiarity with the names.**

**With that being said, I hope I don't disappoint.**

"Finally!" - human speech

_"I thought he was gone" _\- human thought

**"The squirt is back" **\- Bijū / summoning speech

**_"Time to shine! " _**\- Bijū / summoning though

**Chapter 1: Well Deserved Ascension**

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. It could be debated that the name of the village sounds like someone just picked up a leaf and felt like there was significance in naming a whole settlement after one. Technically speaking, that's what happened when Uchiha Madara, after several fights with Senjū Hashirama and a defeat that altered the course of history as the precursor to the unification of clans that form a village, took a dried out leaf and mentioned "Konohagakure no Sato" to his friend when mentioning a name for the village. After a short debate about who would name the village better, it was expected. It is self explanatory. A plethora of forests cover the entire village, and is on easily sustainable land.

It is now more than seventy five years into its existence and it has seen it all: three wars against its four great counterparts and four Shinobi have been privileged to be called shadows that protect the village. First Hokage, Senjū Hashirama, second Hokage, Senjū Tobirama, third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who was no longer in the world due to the end result of a skirmish among him, an Uchiha claiming to be Madara and the Kyuubi no Kitsune that wrecked havoc after being released into the village.

So far, it has been four years since the attack happened and the village was graced by a mysterious but dignified visitor at the main entrance of the village, the Aun gate.

Black, short sleek hair with a fringe hanging above what appears to be blue eyes. Wearing a black slim fit civilian suit with semi- casual brown loafers, the guest approaches the guards of the village along with several others who are willing to enter the village for whatever purpose.

"State your name and purpose for your visit, please" requested Hagane Kotetsu.

"Uzuki Tobio, a representative of the Daimyo of the land of Water's office. I requested an audience with the Hokage a few months before this point. I hope these papers confirm that fact" said the now named Tobio as he presented his passport and written letter from the Hokage with permission to meet.

"Everything is in order. Welcome to Konoha. Enjoy your day today, good sir" said Kamizuki Izumo.

Tobio bowed to the guards and waited for the ANBU to escort him to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Frail, old and wrinkled. If one did not have knowledge of Sarutobi Hiruzen, then such a description would be assumed. At this point, the re-instated third Hokage has the "underneath" to hide his true abilities as one of the most skilled and powerful ninja in the Elemental Nations. Widely known as the Professor and also coined (exaggeratingly, he thinks) Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi), he is one of the most knowledgeable people in the world in the Shinobi Arts.

"Until I find a way to make this paperwork disappear, it looks like I'll stay with this bane of existence" Hiruzen sighed as mountains of paperwork accumulated in stacks inside his office, a burden he could not help but carry.

The Kyuubi attack that happened four years ago surely took a lot out of him and the rest of the village. Even though they still had strength in spades, it took them painstaking lengths to reclaim it, seeing as how they lost their most powerful Shinobi to date. Well, a village is as strong as its anchor and at least Hiruzen could still protect the village he watched his sensei build from the ground up. The good old days.

His thoughts were cut short when one ANBU Black Ops captain - Inu, suddenly flickered near the Hokage. With a messenger scroll.

Hiruzen read it and uttered the word, "Enter".

Almost immediately, a guy in a silver civilian suit entered the office.

"Good day, Hokage-sama. I do hope that you are feeling good as of now. The Daimyo sends his greetings, despite Kirigakure being involved in a civil war. " greeted Tobio.

"Good day, Uzuki-dono. Please take a seat. " directed Hiruzen while he took in his guest's suddenly posh appearance. He then commanded his ANBU guards to leave and he performed a sealing technique to prevent further eavesdropping (if any).

"Well, I trust that you still have my successor's children protected, right?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, of course! They are my favourite nephews after all. Although, they're technically my grandnephews. If you remember clearly, they are my brother's grandchildren" mentioned Tobio in a jovial manner before being serious.

"I just came to tell you that I'll be returning them to the village next year, as per our agreement. A fair warning to put here on the table, though. Despite their young age, they're powerful. At least, for their age and according to the standards my people set. There should be no problem regarding their safety. All I ask is that you provide additional protection and surveillance, because they'll be in multiple punches, no matter how careful they could get, after all. They're four-year old beasts but four-year-olds nonetheless." Tobio stated and warned.

It would appear that Hiruzen had a very strong sense of what was being mentioned to him would bring a change in the village. What change? Who knew? He didn't. At least, not in that moment.

"I'll take your word for it. By the way, you look way too young to be seven years my senior. I know you said there's a secret to it and you showed me how, but it still doesn't make sense. Well, at least, if a less knowledgeable person looks at it from their perspective" said Hiruzen, introducing a new topic for the conversation.

The seemingly young man sitting in front of Hiruzen was approaching sixty-five on December 22, just one month before the next meeting and it used to bother Hiruzen that this person could look like he was twenty five. To cut an argument of him using genjutsu to hide his actual age, he showed him that it was his natural appearance. Nevertheless, it still piqued his interest. He could already imagine one other person gaining "some" interest, (some being used **very **loosely in this context)

"Well, as far as I am concerned, looking underneath the underneath can be very disappointing. What you see is what you get. I believe that you'll be shocked with the kids' abilities to analyze exactly why that's the case. Speaking of which, I think they'll be able to update you on that gift I gave you for your re-coronation into the position." said Tobio in amusement.

"Well, as much as I want to talk about the children and their development, as you put it, I have to make sure that this paperwork disappears from my sight. **Legally**" said Hiruzen before his guest prepared to leave.

"Well, I guess I should leave it to you, then. By the way, is it okay if I could ask for one Uzuki Yugao to come accompany me back to Mizu no Kuni? I could use a conversation with my fellow "clansmen"." asked Tobio before standing up and approaching the door.

"Certainly. Neko!" he said after releasing the seal he used earlier

Suddenly, an ANBU kunoichi with long, violet hair flickered to stand near the guest.

"Hello, ANBU-san. Or should I say... musume?"

The ANBU kunoichi took her mask off (with permission granted from the Hokage) to reveal an oval-shaped face with a healthy toned complexion regardless of the mask worn every day and night. Dark grey eyes met blue ones, and with a slight twitch of her red lips...

"Tou-chan!!" she hugged her father in the most heart-warming scene the Hokage was graced with. The joy of having a family that cares for you simply knows no equal, no matter if you are related or not. This signified what every Hokage is put in their position as lines of defense to protect: the unification of clans and individuals into one big family.

Even though he lost most of his immediate family, including Biwako, his wife, during the Kyuubi attack, things had to stay this way, for the sake of the village along with its future.

Seeing how Hiruzen was reminiscing, Tobio decided that was his cue to leave.

"Until we meet again, Hokage-sama." said Tobio before exiting with Yugao.

"Until then, Uzuki-dono." said Hiruzen.

* * *

**Aun Gate**

"Well, at least you're coming back with me to the islands this time. It's been a long time. Your nephews miss you." said Tobio as he gave Izumo and Kotetsu papers for Yugao's journey.

"It's only been four months since I last saw them. Smart crybabies. At least, I got to say goodbye to Hayate-kun before I left... " said Yugao. She whispered that last part to herself, hoping no one heard her.

_"Hayate-kun, huh? I guess I found another dummy to slice up to bits. I mean, she's only sixteen!"_ Tobio thought. At the thought of his daughter being taken away, he got angry, even if it was for a minute. He could not help but be overprotective.

"Hayate aside, it's time you finish their basic kenjutsu kata for the Uzumaki style. They'll need it" he admonished.

With a furious blush on her face, Yugao looked down and mumbled some incoherent phrases before saying

"Well, then... the tides of Uzu have turned"

**To be continued **

* * *

**Finally, the first chapter! Forgive me for the absence of fight scenes as I'm still trying to laying the groundwork for the story to gain some wind. As for the reviews, one was really impatient with my slow start and I couldn't help but intervene.****As far as the story goes, it's a very long process for it to get to where I need it to be, even though it's technically complete. I will need a beta reader as time goes on to avoid any grammatical and plotline issues. Later! **


	5. The Hokage's Plight

**Hey, guys! I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I'm really going through a lot. As it is right now, I'm grieving the loss of my dad and it is really painful for me to just find myself in a calm mood. For me to not give up on the story took a lot of effort, so I hope that I can write something great. For now, here's the new chapter. I apologize for the irregular updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC characters from Food Wars and Haikyuu!!**

**Warning: Not a crossover.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Five years after the Kyuubi attack**

In the Hokage Tower, an old but energetic (jittery, at the moment) man with a pipe in his mouth and a receeding hairline is pacing up and down his office in the hopes of calming himself down, but fails horrendously. His reason for all this?

"ANBU!" He called, firmly. Just then, two of his guards appear, already kneeling beside him.

"We haven't been able to find him, let alone the person that instigated this mess. Permission to increase the radius of our search, Hokage-sama." mentioned Neko as the kunoichi answered the question before it reached her.

"Very well. By the way, rendezvous with Ryu at the southern section of Senjū park. I believe that he found something of importance, and having an idea of what that is, give him authorisation to proceed." Hiruzen commanded.

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

With that, the guards left in a smoke-less shunshin en route to Senjū Park.

_"I really hope Tobio-dono doesn't chew my hair off after this incident...he could be just as menacing as Kushina-chan, Kami rest her soul...ugh!" _thought Hiruzen with a shudder as he thought of the mini-war that might come with this incident.

_"Naruto, Shoyo... sorry for not being a good grandfather figure to you" _he said softly as he sat down on his chair with a sombre face on him.

What happened, you ask?

* * *

Walking around the street with a white shirt with an orange swirl in the center, and khaki pants on, we stumble upon a red-haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks. The body is a mess. Unconscious and bruised, he was assaulted by a mob of angry villagers who then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"Kill the demon boy!" they shouted. Unable to get away from their clutches, the boy just gave up and let the villagers have their way. To the boy, it had been like that for as long as he could remember.

With the mob, everything was coming full circle. They lost loved ones during that Kyuubi attack and decided that they needed a scapegoat for it. Who better than the child who became the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? As they were about to wrap things up, they were cut down by a few masked ninja, each donning a black attire with a white mask with coloured accents. These were the ANBU Black Ops.

One named Karasu decided to approach the unconscious boy and take him to the village hospital, knowing full well that the child would not be immediately helped. Funny how a village can preach peace but decide on eradicating the very reason (or one of the reasons) they have this peace. With that thought, he shunshined first to the Hokage tower. The other ANBU followed suit after disposing of the mob.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

We now enter the office of one of the most powerful figures in the Elemental Nations. Behind the desk, we see a frail old signing a gigantic pile of paperwork with his right hand and holding a smoking pipe with his left. Grey hair with a receeding hairline, with three lines tracing each of his eyes to his cheeks, we see Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure and the Professor.

"I really wish this village could see what a blessing the Yondaime left for us. I'm sorry, Kushina. Your boy is really not living the way you wished he would. I failed." he said in depressing thought. He sensed a presence approaching him and uttered,

"ANBU!"

Suddenly, five figures including a young boy appeared.

"Report." he ordered.

The one with the Karasu mask replied, "He was attacked by a mob of villagers who were hell-bent on killing him with digging forks, knives and other household tools. I sensed a disturbance in his chakra network, I then came to the conclusion that he was put under a genjutsu. Before the mob could do any further damage, we dispatched them."

"Usagi, bring me a medic from the hospital who is on standby. I need them to come immediately."

"Hai!" the one named Usagi vanished in smoke-less shunshin.

"ANBU, dismissed! Karasu, Inu, stay." Hiruzen ordered. He figured there was more to the report.

Hiruzen paid attention to the injured boy for more than a minute and what he saw left him numb. The boy's eyes were open but weren't responding to light or any presence in the room, almost like he was in a coma or just...dead but, that was not what he saw. At least, not the only detail to this mess. Upon very close inspection, he saw what appeared to be a seal on the boy's forehead, clumsily covered by a henge that was clearly sustained by foreign chakra. This had something to do with the slight shaking they saw once the boy entered the office. Judging by that, it was clear that it was a very painful experience for the child if the constant amount of tears was anything to go by.

As he was about to snap at the remaining ANBU for such a blunder, the doctor he sent for arrived in a shunshin alongside Usagi, already trying her level best to keep her composure under the circumstances of being summoned suddenly by Hokage-sama.

Checking on the boy's vitals, she noticed that the woulds were slowly closing themselves, so she checked for signs of chakra poisoning, which weren't apparent.

According to the checkup she just did, the boy was slowly recovering, but she couldn't find the reason as to why the boy was still shaking. All she could understand was that the boy's mental activity was intense. She relayed the information to the Hokage and the rest of the audience.

Just then, Neko entered, with a scroll in hand. Hiruzen took it as it was and began to open and read the scroll.

It read:

_"**We found a hole covered with what appeared to be Mokuton chakra and sealing array that Neko managed to decipher and release upon finding it to be a moderately strong barrier fuinjutsu. Upon entering this hole and traveling approximately fifty meters below the surface, we reached a makeshift tunnel and split into pairs once we entered it and found multiple pathways to certain places. I myself followed one certain pathway that led to an underground tomb. Hokage-sama, I do not know for sure if whatever that is in the tomb has a sort of fail-safe in the event that someone tried to ransack it but for some reason, it resonated with my chakra and the tomb cracked a little bit and stopped.**_

**_Again, I do not know if this should stay hidden or not but something tells me that I just stumbled upon the very first S-rank secret since the founding of this village. As of writing this report, I was outside of the hole, monitoring it for any suspicious people or, in the case of the seal and primitive Mokuton created, someone who decided to call it home. Awaiting orders._**

**_Ryu_**

The report was very short and did not have a whole lot of details or insensitive information but judging by how Sandaime looked like he lost all hope, meant that something big happened, or something that even he was not supposed to know, just decided to rear its bothersome existence in Hiruzen's face.

"Everyone except the Iryō-nin, you are dismissed." he said with a growl.

Not wanting to hear it twice, everyone left in their own shunshin and left the doctor to the patient.

* * *

**Mindscape**

The redhead finds himself walking through a maze in what could be a sewer. He did not know how he got there. He only had an inkling of what might happen. Nevertheless, he needed to get out of here.

He walked, and walked until he was just a few meters from a cage, with a paper written "fuin" in kanji.

Being a child, he was obviously curious as to what was in that cage but for some reason, he decided to just sit down. He looked at the cage for a few seconds before closing his eyes, relaxing, all the while controlling his breathing.

**"What's this? My jailer finally decides to visit?" **he suddenly heard, coming from the cage.

_"Pleased to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not sure if I'm being forward or not but I'd like to ask a question, or rather confirm something. Is this my mind scape and if so, are you the being the villagers confuse Shoyo and I with?" asked Naruto, sitting in a seiza position with his head bowed down_.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he felt like he could ask these ones first, as they were the most important.

**"What an odd mortal you are. At least you're more polite than the other red chatterbox and royal pompous asshole of a lady. I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and as you mentioned, I'm confused with you and you little brother. Judging by how relaxed you are, you knew all of this already and probably realized that I'm the Yang constituent, not to mention, you learned about us Bijū from your home studies." **Kyuubi stated.

Naruto was floored, but tried his best to not look the part. Part of the reason was because this was one of parts of the Deidarabotchi, or Juubi in layman terms. He tried to say calm and was managing.

**"Quick question, though. What brings you to your mind scape and how did you get here?****" **asked Kyuubi.

"Well, I don't know how I came here, Kyuubi-san. I was just trying to get back to Sho-chan back at the Uzumaki complex when I was suddenly attacked by a lot of people. I assume that I'm now unconscious, so that's probably how I came here. As to what brings me here, hmm... I don't know. But I'm here. Might as well get some questions in myself." offered Naruto.

He then asked, "How did you get sealed inside Shoyo and I?"

Silence brewed for a few seconds and Naruto was starting to feel tense. The beast jus looked at him with one eye, released a grunt and said to Naruto, **"Well, I'll admit that you're quite mature for your age but you're still not ready for the reason why I'm sealed here. It's simply because you have no means to act upon the answer."**

Confused, Naruto tried to argue for an answer but he noticed that the fox was feeling agitated by that particular question. Reluctantly letting the issue go, he decided to just leave.

" How do I leave?", asked Naruto.

**"Just release a little amount of chakra from your body to shake yourself. That little bit of movement will wake you up. Now, leave me alone." **growled Kyuubi.

Remembering the lessons on how to sense chakra for the first time as taught by his grand uncle, he pulled some chakra and released it. Suddenly, he vanished in a swirl of water.

**_" That should also cause a commotion, wherever he is right now" _** thought Kyuubi.

* * *

**Real World - Hokage Tower**

Neko was busy checking the seal placed on Naruto's forehead and found it to be a seal designed to knock someone out and rewire their senses. A fuinjutsu version of the Temple of Nirvana. With just two fingers placed on his forehead, Neko released a chakra pulse on the seal and it broke. She was surprised when, just a second later, chakra just spread throughout Naruto's body. A huge amount, if the sudden appearance of five more ANBU men was any indication. Giving them the sign to stand down, Hiruzen approached the slowly awaking child to see if anything had changed in him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" he asked, visibly worried.

"I'm okay, Jiji. At least, I hope I am." Naruto replied, as tired as he was.

For someone who went through a mob attack, and survived, he was as weary as one would expect him to be. For Hiruzen, it was a sign of blunders that came with poor decision-making.

He sighed. This was never an easy job to have, especially when he had to consider the livelihood of every one in the entire village. You have people trying to kill or "eradicate" the one reason they're safe, and they don't even back down from it. Not even when you put a law against harming the child. The bruises and sloppy seal on the forehead are telltale signs of that.

"While I'd want to know what happened in that attack, you have to go back to your house. I'm sure Shoyo is waiting for you." said Hiruzen.

Naruto could only nod to this. The redhead had a long list of thoughts running around in his mind but all of it would have to wait until he went back home. Safely.

With a hand ruffling Naruto's hair, Hiruzen kneeled, looked at Naruto with a tender smile and wished him a good night, before Neko carried the boy on her back and used a shunshin to escort him to the compound.

Hiruzen went back to his desk and faced the nearest window.

_"How would you have handled this situation, Minato, Tobirama-sensei, Hashirama-sensei? The village basically hates those two, save for a few individuals. The rest are just indifferent." _ thought Hiruzen. _"__I really need to protect those two. For the good of everyone. Especially those two. Wouldn't you agree, Kushina?__I think having Yugao live with them is a plan. She's an Uzumaki by birth, so it makes sense to assign her to those two. A little political scuffle shouldn't be a problem but those two will finally have a semblance of a childhood."_He smiled as he looked at a letter with the Uzumaki swirl in red as the insignia. He could make out the words "permission to adopt the Uzumaki twins"

He wrote a little note, saying:

_"Enjoy your time with your family, **Uzumaki **Yugao."_He looked at Ryu, who had just come back from his investigation, handed him the note and told him to take it to Yugao. With a shunshin, Ryu left and there was a little bit of pleasant silence in the air for Hiruzen.

There was something bugging him about Ryu's report but he forgot what it was

_"Better think about it when I'm more calm." he thought. _

* * *

**Senju Park - Underground**

The tomb Ryu found looked a miniature war zone. The coffin was blown to smithereens and next to it was a little sapling growing.

Whose grave was it? What does this all mean for Konohagakure?

**To be continued**

* * *

**I know that the chapter feels rushed and not what you expected after waiting for several months on end, but as I said, I've been mourning. So I tried my best to write a chapter that could get the story going.****Check y'all soon! Ja ne! **


End file.
